


Inside Jokes

by Awesomepie3221



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [3]
Category: Achievement Hunter
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M, Mavin, RageHappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomepie3221/pseuds/Awesomepie3221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gavin have inside jokes.<br/>Belongs to the 30 Day OTP Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside Jokes

They didn’t have very many inside jokes. Two or three that they remembered, at most. The inside jokes were simple, really. From the five years that they’ve been married most of the jokes came from when they were both drunk and were able to remember some of the stupid shit they said or did the next day, making subtle references the next day at work, that ended up not so subtle as Gavin would laugh harder than he should, confusing all of their co-workers and fans.

The first inside joke they ever had was while they were dating. They were stopping to look at the llamas, feeding them the animal food they had bought. They heard a noise that sounded like a loud screech, obviously it was a parrot, saying hello.

“Was that the llama?” Gavin’s eyes were wide, his hands loose around the food. He stepped back a bit. Michael burst out laughing, leaning forward and holding his stomach.

“That’s a parrot you fucking dumbass!” he shouted, making Gavin’s mouth fall open. He mouthed a silent ‘oh’ and straightened up his back, coughing slightly.

Michael made the joke the next day as they saw a parrot on the game they were recording. Gavin had shouted out in glee as a parrot flew across the screen, Michael quickly retorting with a ‘you sure that’s not a llama?’ Gavin chuckled at this, the rest of the Achievement Hunters confused. Ray asked about it, but both Michael and Gavin refused to explain, saying it was an inside joke that only they could know about.

The second inside joke happened at a hotel on their honeymoon. Gavin was slightly drunk, asking Michael stupid questions while Michael tried to get him into the shower.

“Why is it called a honeymoon when you don’t honey the moon? Are we supposed to go slather the moon in honey, Michael?” Gavin asked with his eyes half open. This made Michael pause for a second, thinking about it. Where did the term honeymoon come from? Michael shook it off and put the covers back on Gavin, who promptly kicked them off and asked the question again, before whining about how he didn’t need sleep.

“Maybe there are aliens who put honey on the moon every time a couple gets married. Is that a good enough answer, Gavin?” Michael said, frustrated at his now husband.

Gavin just smirked and said something Michael couldn’t make out, before collapsing onto the bed in a drunken sleep.

“Stay the fuck asleep, Gavin,” Michael said, kissing Gavin as he snuggled into the blanket like a toddler would.

It wasn’t until a few weeks later did Michael bring this up, they were being a cheesy couple and staring at the stars from a vacant field after a day of just relaxing on a blanket and having a picnic.

They were looking at the moon, it was bigger than usual. It was perfect night for stargazing, their hands were together and smiles were on their face.

“How much honey do you think is on the moon, Gavin?” Michael said, peacefully. Gavin looked at him and smiled even bigger. That conversation was one of the only things he remembered from that night, but he never expected Michael to bring it up.

“I’d say around 20, 000,” Gavin replied with, smiling and squeezing Michael’s hand harder.

“I’d guess much more,” Michael said, laughing a bit at their conversation.

They brought this up a few times at work, again refusing to explain the joke to others.

They had more inside jokes, they knew they did. But they never used them, nor remembered them after more than a month. Those two jokes stuck with them though, even after years that they were said. They never explained them to others, and it was the way they liked it.


End file.
